eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 31 - Tyrion IV
Tyrion IV ist das einunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister merkt erstaunt, dass Catelyn Tully ihn nicht nach Winterfell bringt, sondern nach Hohenehr, was seine Hoffnung schmälert, dass er gerettet werden könnte. Er versucht Catelyn zu erklären, dass er unschuldig ist, plötzlich werden sie von einem der Bergstämme überfallen. Dabei rettet Tyrion Catelyn das Leben. Anschließend erklärt er ihr, dass Petyrs Version einen Haken hat: er würde nie gegen seine Familie wetten. Synopsis Tyrion sinniert über seine Lage auf der Bergstraße Tyrion Lennister beobachtet an einem Morgen den Söldner Chiggen, wie er schnell und sauber eines seiner Pferde schlachtet. Er überlegt sich, wie er eines Tages das ihm angetane Unrecht von den Stark einfordern wird. Bronn freut sich schon auf ein Stück Fleisch, aber Tyrion sagt, er könne sein eigenes Pferd unmöglich essen. Bronn erwidert, die Dothraki würde Pferdefleisch dem von Schweinen und Rindern sogar vorziehen. Chiggen bietet Tyrion ein frisch abgeschnittenes Stück an, doch der erwidert nur, dass das Pferd ein Geschenk zu seinem 23. Geburtstag von Jaime gewesen sei. Ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass sein Pferd vielleicht auch Glück gehabt habe, denn sein eigenes Leben besteht im Moment nur aus Laufen, hartem Schlaf und ein wenig Essen, und er weiß nicht wie lange das noch so gehen soll. Als er sich von den Söldnern entfernt, denkt er verdrossen über den Abend im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg nach. Jyck hatte sein Schwert gezogen und wollte sich Catelyn und ihren neuen Anhängern entgegensetzen, aber Tyrion hatte ihn beruhigt, weil er wusste, dass sie gegen diese Übermacht nur sterben würden. Lady Catelyn hatte allen im Raum ihre Wunde an der Hand gezeigt, die durch den Dolch entstanden sei, mit dem Brandon Stark umgebracht werden sollte. Tyrion beteuerte seine Unschuld, doch schon forderten die Ersten aus den hinteren Reihen seinen Tod. Tyrion sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich zu ergeben und eine Gerichtsverhandlung zu fordern, womit er immerhin am Leben bleiben würde. Allein mit Jyck und Morrec hätte er keine Chance gehabt. Und Yoren hielt sich gemäß der Tradition, dass sich die Nachtwache aus der Politik der Hohen Häuser heraushält, neutral. Lady Catelyn verkündete laut und deutlich, dass sie Tyrion nach Winterfell bringen wolle, um dort Gericht zu halten. Tyrion hatte dann Gelegenheit, einen ersten Überblick über die Szene zu bekommen und witterte eine Chance: Catelyns Ruf waren etwa ein Dutzend Männer gefolgt, aber es waren insgesamt mehr als 50 Menschen im Gasthaus. Er verkündete, dass jeder, der seine Gefangenschaft an seinen Vater melden würde, eine reiche Belohnung bekommen würde. Ser Rodrik Cassel beteuerte den Anwesenden, dass er es begrüßen würde, wenn sich dieser Vorfall nicht herumspreche, und Tyrion konnte sein Lachen wegen dieser naiven Einstellung gerade noch unterdrücken. Catelyn versprach jedem eine Belohnung, der ihr bei der Überführung Tyrions nach Winterfell helfe, und selbst als sie ihn abführten, verspürte er noch keine Furcht, denn in spätestens einem Tag würden ihnen Reiter auf den Fersen sein und seiner Meinung nach würden sie Winterfell nie erreichen. Dann führten sie ihn nach draußen, zogen ihm eine Kapuze über die Augen und ritten durch den Regen davon, die ganze Nacht hindurch. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie zum ersten Mal Halt machten und Tyrion nach einem äußerst unbequemen Ritt die Kapuze abnahmen. Tyrion erschrak, als er merkte, dass sie sich auf der Bergstraße nach Hohenehr befanden und das Vorgebirge vor ihnen aufragte. Jeder Verfolger würde sie in die falsche Richtung suchen. Das, was ihn aber am meisten wurmte, war, dass Catelyn ihn überlistet hatte, obwohl er sich stets etwas auf seine Gerissenheit eingebildet hatte. Dies war das Land von Haus Arryn, und Jon Arryns Witwe Lysa Tully war die Schwester von Catelyn. Den ganzen Tag und eine zweite Nacht ritten sie durch, ohne dass er die Kapuze noch tragen musste, und danach fesselten sie ihn nicht einmal mehr, weil er ohnehin nirgendwohin fliehen konnte: die Berge waren schon in der Gruppe gefährlich wegen der Schattenkatzen und der Bergstämme, alleine wäre er nicht weit gekommen. Er versuchte, sich alle Gesichter zu merken, damit er sich später "auszahlen" kann. Besonders hasst er Marrillion, der sich so sehr darum bemüht, ein Lied über seine Entrüstung zu schreiben und daher ständig nach Wörtern sucht, die sich auch "Gnom" reimen. Tyrion nähert sich Catelyn, die sich gerade mit Ser Willis Wod unterhält, der beklagt, dass sie eine Rast einlegen sollten, dem auch Ser Rodrik zustimmt, der ergänzt, dass sie jetzt schon das dritte Pferd verloren hätten. Catelyn mahnt, dass sie von Lennisters verfolgt würden, aber Tyrion beruhigt sie mit sarkastischem Unterton: entweder seien die Verfolger inzwischen schon jenseits der Eng und ritten in die falsche Richtung oder aber sein Vater hätte gar nicht erst Verfolger losgeschickt, was er für wahrscheinlicher hält. Das allerdings war nur eine halbe Lüge, denn so sehr Tywin Lennister seinen zwergenhaften Sohn auch verachtete, ihm würde es um die Ehre seines Hauses gehen. Tyrion fährt fort: Catelyn könne sich zwar erst sicher fühlen, wenn sie das Grüne Tal erreicht hätten, aber mit jedem verendeten Pferd würde es schwerer werden, Hohenehr zu erreichen. Noch weniger Sinn würde es ergeben, wenn er selbst sterbe, was er mittlerweile tatsächlich für nicht mehr ausgeschlossen hielt, da die Strapazen der Reise ihm sehr zugesetzt haben. Catelyn behauptet, die Starks seien keine Mörder, Tyrion erwidert, er auch nicht, und er beteuert neuerlich, dass er mit dem Mordversuch auf Brandon Stark nichts zu tun gehabt hat und dass er nicht so dumm wäre, einem gemeinen Wegelagerer seinen Dolch zu geben. Einen Moment lang meint Tyrion, Zweifel in Catelyns Gesicht zu sehen, doch dann fragt sie ihn, warum Petyr Baelish sie anlügen sollte. Tyrion erwidert, dass es eben seine Natur sei, zu lügen, er habe auch bei Hof behauptet, Catelyn in der Zeit in Schnellwasser entjungfert zu haben, was Catelyn wiederum wütend macht Spoiler zeigen Obwohl das tatsächlich nicht stimmt, könnte es sein, dass Petyr trotzdem glaubt, mit Catelyn geschlafen zu haben, denn er hatte einmal Verkehr mit Lysa, als er betrunken war und glaubte, es sei Catelyn, siehe: VI-Sansa IV.. Sie nennt seine Liebe ehrlich, aber Tyrion macht sich weiter über sie lustig und sagt, er prahle damit, sie besonders erregt zu haben. Kleinfinger würde nur sich selbst lieben. Er fragt, wie er nach Petyrs Version den Dolch erworben haben soll. Catelyn erklärt ihm, dass er den Dolch von Kleinfinger gewonnen hätte, als Loras Tyrell seinen Bruder Jaime bei dem Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstagaus dem Sattel gehoben hätte. Ein Bergstamm greift die Gruppe an Gerade will Tyrion die Geschichte korrigieren, da werden sie von einem lauten Schrei alarmiert, der eine Horde Reiter ankündigt: sie werden von einem der Bergstämme angegriffen. Catelyn reagiert als erste. Sie organisiert die Verteidigung. Tyrion fleht sie an, auch den Gefangenen Waffen zu geben und er sieht in ihren Augen, dass sie das genauso sieht, denn auch sie weiß, dass die Angreifer keinen Unterschied zwischen Lennister und Stark machen werden. Inzwischen ist Lharys von seinem Aussichtspunkt herbeigeeilt und beschreibt Catelyn die Lage: es sind ca. 20-25 Angreifer, vermutlich vom Stamm der Milchschlangen oder der Mondbrüder. Außerdem wüssten sie wohl schon, dass sie hier sind, vermutlich hätten sie Kundschafter postiert. Ser Willis bittet Marillion, ihm in seinen Brustharnisch zu helfen, der aber ist wie starr vor Angst und so springt Morrec auf, um dem Ritter zu helfen. Tyrion bedrängt Catelyn weiter, dass sie nicht auf vier Männer verzichten könne, dass sie mitkämpfen: die drei Gefangenen und noch einen, der sie bewacht. Er muss ihr sein Wort geben, dass sie ihre Waffen wieder abgeben, sobald der Kampf vorbei ist, und Tyrion gibt ihr mit einem schiefen Lächeln sein Ehrenwort. Jyck erhält ein Schwert, Morrec einen Bogen und Bronn gibt Tyrion eine Doppelaxt, die sich schwer und unhandlich anfühlt. Tyrion begibt sich zunächst in Deckung hinter einen Stein, wo schon Marillion sitzt, der ihm zunächst keinen Platz machen will, doch Tyrion tritt nach ihm und setzt sich neben ihn, als die ersten Angreifer eintreffen. Die Stammesmänner sind unterschiedlich bewaffnet und gerüstet, angeführt werden sie von einem Häuptling mit einem beidhändigen Großschwert, der einen Umhang aus Schattenfell trägt. Ser Rodrik kämpft mit dem Anführer, Chiggen, Bronn und Ser Willis reiten unter Schlachtrufen in die Menge hinein. Tyrion denkt einen Augenblick darüber nach, sich ebenfalls ins Schlachtgetümmel zu werfen, doch unterdrückt er diesen Impuls auch schnell wieder. Der Häuptling fällt schließlich durch einen Pfeil, der ihn in den Hals trifft und Ser Rodrik widmet sich einem anderen Angreifer zu. Als ein Reiter über ihren Felsen springt, schreit Marillion auf, der Reiter wendet sein Pferd und Tyrion stellt sich ihm entgegen, tötet zuerst das Pferd mit einem Hieb und dann den Reiter, dessen Bein beim Sturz eingeklemmt worden ist. Tyrion hört Marillion, der unter Pferd und Reiter begraben ist, um Hilfe rufen und sieht dessen Hand hervorkriechen, dann tritt er darauf, bis es knirscht und rät dem Sänger, sich tot zu stellen. Den Rest des Kampfes verbringt Tyrion meist hinter einem Fels Schutz suchend, ein paar Mal springt er hervor, um seine Axt in die Beine eines Pferdes zu hauen oder um einen Verwundeten zu töten, dabei sieht er Jyck sterben und stolpert über Kurlekets Leiche. Dann hört er Catelyn schreien, weil sie von drei Männern bedroht wird. Zunächst zögert er, doch dann erschlägt er denn ersten von hinten und kann auch den zweiten Angreifer mit Catelyns Hilfe überwinden, dann macht sich der dritte auf seinem Pferd davon. Wenig später ist der Kampf vorbei und Tyrion wundert sich, dass er nicht verwundet oder getötet wurde. Nach der Schlacht Tyrion schaut sich auf dem Schlachtfeld um: Bronn macht sich gerade daran, Jycks Stiefel zu nehmen, während er Tyrion fragt, ob es sein erster Kampf gewesen sei. Er meint, dass man jetzt eigentlich eine Frau bräuchte, denn die Frau nach dem ersten Blutvergießen eines Mannes sei die beste überhaupt. Tyrion schaut zu Catelyn hinüber, die gerade Ser Rodriks Wunden verbindet und sagt, dass er bereit sei, wenn sie es wäre. Die Männer, die um ihn herum stehen, fallen in ein schallendes Gelächter und Tyrion denkt sich, dass das immerhin ein guter Anfang sei. Später schaut er sich die gefallenen Bergleute noch einmal genauer an: jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass sie ziemlich wenig furchterregend sind, mager und knochig und selbst der Häuptling sieht im Nachhinein weniger gefährlich aus, sein doppelhändiges Schwert ist schartig und rostig. Sein Umhang ist verschwunden. Bei den Clanmännern gibt es neun Tote, von ihren eigenen sind drei gestorben: Kurleket und Mohor, zwei der Bracken-Männer und Jyck, der so furchtlos und ohne Sattel in die Menge geritten war. Ser Willis rät Catelyn dazu, eiligst weiterzuziehen, denn er füchtet, dass mehr Bergleute sie angreifen könnten. Doch sie will die Toten begraben, aber Ser Rodrik kann sie dazu überreden, schnell weiterzureiten, nachdem Bronn und Chiggen deutlich gemacht haben, dass sie niemanden begraben werden. Sie reiten sofort weiter, wobei es jetzt keinen Mangel an Pferden mehr gibt. Als Tyrion Jycks altes Pferd sattelt, tritt Lharys an ihn heran und verlangt den Dolch, doch Catelyn befiehlt, ihn ihm zu lassen und ihm auch noch die Axt wiederzugeben. Als Tyrion sich bedanken will, erwidert sie kühl, dass sie ihm trotzdem nicht mehr traue als vorher. Tyrion freut sich diebisch, als er erfährt, dass Marillion einige gebrochenen Rippen und Finger seiner Spielhand hat. Der Sänger ist wesentlich ruhiger als vor dem Angriff, immerhin freut er sich über den Schattenfellmantel, den er gefunden hat. Tyrion reitet nahe zu ihm und sagt ihm, dass sich "Memme" gut auf "Gemme" reime. Anschließend reitet er zu Catelyn auf und führt seinen Gedanken fort, den er wegen des Angriffs nicht ausführen konnte, nämlich dass Kleinfingers Geschichte einen Haken habe: er würde nie gegen seine eigene Familie wetten Dies wurde durch Renlys Bemerkung im letzten Kapitel bestätigt, siehe: I-Eddard VII. ! Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Grünen Tal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 31